Jumper shunts can be used on circuit boards to provide a way of selecting different configurations or settings by contacting different pins on a circuit board when a jumper shunt is placed over the pins. The jumper shunt can include a short length of conductor housed within a non-conductive enclosure. When the jumper shunt is placed over pins, an electrical connection is formed between the pins, and circuitry can activate different settings based on the electrical connection. Similarly, a setting can be changed by removing the jumper shunt or connecting the jumper shunt to a different pin.
Jumper shunts can become easily lost when removed from the pins, in part due to their typically small size. In some cases, the jumper shunts may inadvertently lose contact with pins or become lost when a circuit board is moved or vibrated. Jumper shunts may also cause damage to components if connected to the wrong pins.